I Promise You
by smosher4life
Summary: Dan was stabbed and his girlfriend Tascha helped him through it. He feels guilty. What happens? I don't know. It ain't done yet!
1. Chapter 1

**I promise you… A danisnotonfire fanfiction**

_He was just strolling down the street. He couldn't feel it until he heard a girl screaming. He saw a girl running towards him but passed out before he could see who it was._

He still had that awful memory in his mind. She hugged him from the side. "Hey Dan" she said smiling. She could feel the sadness in his smile. "What's wrong?" she said. "Oh nothing don't worry about it." He said to avoid talking about it. "Look it was a long time ago I know you're sensitive about that scar it was a horrible day for me too but let's just go to the beach. You can have your shirt on, I promise you." She said. It has been 4 years since the stabbing. Dan was attacked and got a scar after an 8-hour long surgery. He looked at it every night when he went to sleep. "Okay." He said smiling at her. They went to the beach and some fans went over and greeted them. It was pleasant to meet them because they didn't hate that she were his girlfriend. Actually, they wanted her to be in the picture. Even though they hugged him very tight and she could see on his face that he was worried they could see the scar through his white shirt, he still had his signature smile on. They left and Dan and Tascha could have some privacy. "Can we go home now, Dan?" she asked. "Why? It's too hot to function at home." He said. "You're not enjoying this Dan. It was too soon to take you to the beach. I feel bad-" she got cut off by Dan kissing her. "We don't need to leave Tascha. Besides my scar is almost gone!" He pulled up his shirt and she asked permission to touch it. He nodded smiling and she smiled a little. It was not noticeable to other people she could tell. And he was beginning to accept his scar. It's like his fans make him feel better. "Tascha, why are you sad?" Dan asked. She hesitated a little before telling Dan the truth. "Have I ever made you better? Like, with your scar? Because it seems like it was your fans who helped you the most…" She trailed off. "You are the only one who knows about this. You have always accepted that I still get scared of dark alleys. You have always loved me when I was in pain. You have always stayed with me no matter what. Thank you." Dan said as Tascha smiled a bit. "No problem Dan. I would never leave you. I can't imagine a life without you. I don't want to imagine a life without you. I love you." They kissed passionately.

**Dan's POV**

"I love you." I said as we broke the kiss. I was waiting for her to realize that there was a ring on my finger. I intertwined my fingers with hers and she looked down. She saw the ring, she looked at me, and I smiled. "Dan?" She asked. "I love you so much Tascha I really want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" I asked as I pulled the ring off my finger. "Yes Dan of course!" she said as I put the ring on her finger. "Oh my god Dan it's so beautiful! When did you buy this?" she asked. I understood that she wondered when because she had been with me every second since the stabbing. "4 years ago. I wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend but a sick man came by. Weird he didn't take it from me though." I said looking at her hand. "Aww Dan…It's huge though. Why would buy such an expensive ring just to ask me to be your girlfriend?" she asked. "I want the best for you. That's why I feel so guilty about that scar…-" "Don't you ever say it was your fault. The only one guilty here is that man. And he is gone now. He's locked up and will never get out." She said. " But I made you take care of me and I even though I never thanked you, you never acted frustrated and you never wanted anything from me. That's when I realized that a ring to hold us together would be my thank you." I said still looking at the ring. She brushed off my bangs and kissed my forehead. "I was frustrated all the time Dan. But that doesn't mean I won't take care of you. You needed help and that's what I gave you. Now the problem is….we need to tell Phil when to put on his headphones y'know…" She said winking at me. "Oh dear god Tascha!" "What? I can't have sex with my fiancé?" She said. She was right. We hadn't done it. Ever. "I'll tell him." She said trying to get up. "No. You've done enough for me now I do something for you." I said getting up to tell Phil.

"Hey uhm Phil?" I asked "Yeah?" he said looking up. "I was just uhm wondering if you uhm maybe could-" "I will put on my headphones and turn up the volume. Go have fun with your fiancé" Phil said smiling. "Thanks bro!" I said running into my room. "Okay Phil can't hear…" I couldn't continue as I saw Tascha lying only in underwear. "Ready?" She asked smirking. "Fuck yeah" I said climbing on top of her kissing her down her neck.

**Tell me what you think. Should I continue? Is it bad? I need advice people! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Promise You… Danfiction chapter 2**

**Dan's POV**

She sat there planning our wedding. "Hey Dan what theme should our wedding be?" she asked me. "Uhm….I don't know…." "We could do some leather and some galaxy and such?" I smiled. She knew me so well. "What's up Dan? You seem distant?" She asked. "It's nothing Tascha…Nothing…" I said. I didn't want her to worry she has done enough. "Dan, you don't have to hide it. I can see it in your eyes that something is bothering you. Spit it out." I smiled. "I'm just thinking about you." I said calmly but with a sad tone. "About me?" she asked. "Yeah well, your childhood." I said frowning a little. She never told me about her childhood. And I didn't want to bother her with it before. "Alright Dan get some Maltesers and a cup of tea this is gonna be a long night." She said. I got up so she couldn't see that smile I had. We sat on the couch and she started telling.

**Phil's POV**

I don't think Dan realized how lucky he is. A cute and caring girlfriend. Perfect life. Everything he wanted. I know I get to do everything with him but I feel lonely without a girl in my life. I wish it was like it used to be. But still Tascha was the best thing that has happened to not only Dan but also me. I was going to talk with him. I really needed that. "Do you realize how lucky you are?" I asked still not looking away from the dinner I was making. "What do you mean?" he asked. I didn't answer. "Phil I know I am lucky. All this. You. YouTube. Tascha. Everything I am more than happy for it and I appreciate everything you have done for me. Everything we have done together. It has been the best years of my life since I met you. What's wrong Phil I can see you are sad." Dan said. I had to think for a second to come up with a good answer but it didn't go that well. "Dan I miss a girl in my life. Yes, Tascha is an amazing girl, she is caring, and stuff but I want a girlfriend. And no offence but I really don't want you to find me date." I said knowing what he was going to answer. "Why?" he said calmly. "Because they will fall for you, Dan. They want you, not me. I want to make a girl happy and not be her second choice. I- I really don't wanna do this but…" More I couldn't say before he interrupted me. "Phil do you want us to move out?" he said not as offended as I thought. "Yes…Dan you are my best friend and you always will be but we both knew we couldn't stay together forever. Okay that sounded a bit gay but you know what I mean." He giggled. "Phil we're already looking for another flat. Don't worry. We can hang out even if we don't live together. It's not like we're ending our friendship just because we live in separate flats." Dan said smiling. I smiled and we pulled in for a hug. "The Phan shippers will be both happy and not happy for this." Tascha said laughing. She have been taking a picture of us hugging. "What do you mean?" Dan asked. "Well us hugging but moving apart is a bit too many feels for them don't you think?" I said. He laughed loudly and we heard knocking on the door. "POLICE! OPEN UP." we heard. Shit what have we done?

**I can feel this danfic is a bit weird but hang on bc it will get better!**


End file.
